


Starstruck

by Elivra



Series: Eruriweek 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eruriweek 2018, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/pseuds/Elivra
Summary: Astronomer Erwin is obsessed with the stars. Acrobat Levi is the brightest of them all.An attempt at poetry, or something like it.Written for Eruriweek 2018 Day 5: Stars





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Ho-kay, so this was also quite a challenge to write. Literally the last time I wrote a poem (barring greeting card poems and treasure hunt clues) was when I was like seven years old, so yeah. I hope it makes sense, hope the lines flow from one to the next, because I can't tell anymore, I have read it over too many times.
> 
> With that disclaimer, onwards!

“What are stars?” He asks his father one day.

For he always strives for the truth, come what may.

And when he finds out that they are giant balls of gas

burning in the vast emptiness of space as

the glorious result of nuclear fusion,

he can't help but be disillusioned;

he looks up in confusion

where They twinkle in profusion.

And wonders.

Will he ever get to touch Them?

 

Quasars and pulsars and red giants and white dwarfs,

Everything he can learn about them he scarfs

up; past puberty, post adulthood, his burning passion

ensnares his attention, his whole life, in a fashion.

But what is this sudden contraction

of his heart? This attraction

to her warm eyes, to her lovely diction?

This affection, this unasked-for addiction?

_ No _ . He runs.

In her arms he would have forgotten Them.

 

Loneliness is an old friend and they get along well.

He congratulates himself for evading the spell

of banality, earthbound and boxed-in like the rest.

He knows what he loves and he does what he loves best.

But his friends are not shirkers,

they snatch up his focus-

“For your own good, Erwin, come with us to the circus!”

And in the Big Top amidst all the ruckus

He reminds himself

that he is  _ nothing _ beyond Them, he is-

 

Lost.

 

Lost and found.

His caged heart unbound.

His jaw drops to the ground.

What is this creature? This sparkling thing whose every feature

dazzles. Blinds. His movements divine

as he flits with ease between silks and swings.

And Erwin believes that he has seen wings

on the back of this man. 

But no- 

not a mere man is he:

this sparkling, maddening comet set free

up high in the circus tent, where he flies

as if he were born in the dark, empty skies.

And Erwin just has to know;

he takes courage and waits after the show.

And he asks. And he learns

that the brightest of Them all is called  _ Levi _ .

 

Their very first moment together is a supernova,

and Erwin is living through the aftershock over

and over and over again. Levi's moon-pale skin

and space-dark hair and stardust breath reel him in;

his gaze like gravity, a being of brevity, the nuclear core of Erwin’s heart in perpetuity.

His lips mark nebulae of affection, galaxies of possession in their wake-

and Erwin gives him everything he wants to take,

and more.

For his life has long since belonged to Them.

 

They say they are a match made in heaven

That the stars aligned so they could make their haven

in each other. But Levi scoffs at these words.

He calls them stupid, he calls them absurd,

since he is not one for fancy terms of speech.

Yet, in their own little vacuum he tries to teach

him how to read the stellar storms bound in his eyes.

So Erwin reads that he is his prize, his Sol,

the shining centre of his orbiting soul.

And he cries,

for he has never before heard back from Them.

 

In his heart, though, Erwin believes they are all wrong.

Even Levi, this man so beautiful, this man so strong

is wrong.

For he has seen themselves together, he knows their song: together

their frequencies sync, their orbits align,

and both and neither eclipses or outshines the other.

 

They are binary.

 

Needing no fripperies, above all flattery.

Held by the very force of which Erwin has been wary

all his life. This force that is supermassive, 

expansive, all-encompassing

from the warmth of his arms braced lovingly around him,

to the cold ring on his finger that perpetually astounds him.

And eventually, Erwin stops looking for Them above,

He simply looks beside his hearth, inside his heart, and finds more than just Them-

He finds Levi, 

and he finds Love.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Like I said, very new, very experimental for me. Please let me know what you think, either as a comment here below, or on [my Tumblr](https://elivra-fanfiction.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
